Chocolate and Ice
by We Are the Walrus
Summary: “Now, now mudblood, lets not be hasty. I know you are dying to touch me…” He then leaned down and whispered in her ear, “But maybe we could find a more private place, such as…our common room?” – Cliché Heaven!
1. The Differences between Chocolate & Ice

**Summary: "Now, now mudblood, lets not be hasty. I know you are dying to touch me…" He then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "But maybe we could find a more private place, such as…our common room?"**

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that belongs to JKR. If we did, we wouldn't be writing this.

**Chapter 1: The Differences Between Chocolate and Ice**

_**I hated him all my life. He was the dirt at the bottom of my shoe, the epitome of arrogance. He disgusted me in all ways. The way he used women, then threw them away like an old rag, the way he strutted around like a peacock, as if he owned the world. But most of all, I hated his smirk, his sneer, his snide remarks. I hated how he used every bad facial expression beginning with "s". But there was one thing I could never understand. Why didn't he smile?**_

_She was just like her only friends (besides Wonder Boy and Weasel), her books. Snapped shut. There were only two things that ever came out of her: A grade marks, and nasty insults. But that's the thing about being snapped shut. She was always so tightly closed that she wouldn't let anything be put in her. (Not like I would ever consider it. I am, after all, a Pureblood.) She was beneath me in every way. But there was one thing I could never understand. Why was she always so damn happy?_

"Honey, come down now! We're leaving in 2 minutes!"

Hermione sighed. As much as she loved school, she could never escape the nervous feeling of the first day back. Although this year, things were going to be different. She had finally achieved her childhood dream: Head Girl. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw the girl that she had been seeing for her whole life. She was, to put it simply, a bookworm. There was no other word for it. Although there was something very different about this bookworm. Something intriguing. Her once unruly hair was now tamed into soft ringlets that cascaded down her back, giving her the effect of an angel. Her brown eyes gave out a sense of warmth and security, leaving no doubts as to what her personality might be like. Her outfit was if anything, conventional, although little did she realize it didn't leave much to the imagination. Her skinny jeans brought out her never ending legs, as well as her well-rounded bottom. She wore a white singlet top underneath a rose colored bolero, which dipped quite low, revealing her ample bosom. Little did she realize, that her new curvaceous figure would be attracting lots of attention this year.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

He smirked. There was only one word to describe the figure that was reflected back at him. Godlike. "If I were a woman," he thought, "I would attach myself to my own leg. Permanently." There was a reason why he was known as the Slytherin sex god. Ice blue eyes scanned the mirror for any imperfections, of which he knew there would be none. His outfit was simple, yet elegant. Black tailored pants covered long lean legs, and his tailored top (black of course) covered a body that had the side effects of many years of Quidditch. He had a new addition to his gorgeous physique. On his left shoulder blade, he bore a tattoo of a green snake, which he knew would drive the girls wild. Draco took one last glance in the mirror, smirking as he thought once again of the letter he had received that morning. He thought he had had plenty of action in past years, but that was to be nothing compared to this coming, because, after all, he was Head boy, and as we all know, nobody can resist power.


	2. Wonder bras, Weasels, Chocolates and Ice

Chapter 2: Wonder bras, Weasels, Chocolates and Ice

Hermione took a look around, and she saw all the old faces, which she had learnt to love. But there were two that she was looking for. Nobody could miss the handsome men that the two scrawny boys she had grown up with had turned into.

The first, was a raven-haired boy with piercing green eyes. The other (who was once lanky), had grown into himself. He was now 6 ft 2, longish red hair tied back into a ponytail and blue eyes that could melt any girl's heart. These two were like her brothers, she was closer to them then to anybody in the entire world. Having two guys as your best friends definitely did have its perks, although, it did come with a price. They were both emotionally attached to Hermione and protected her with a fierceness that could make a dragon back off. They only wanted the best for her, but they never realized how much they could possibly be taking away.

As soon as she saw them, she began pushing past the people in the very crowded Platform 9 and ¾. She basically jumped on top of them in a warm embrace.

"Harry, Ron, its been too long! Why didn't you write, you promised me you would write!"

The two boys exchanged sheepish glances. Noticing there was something very different about Hermione.

"What are you two looking at?"

"Uh…nothing, just how, uh…lovely your bolero is" Ron said nervously, not realizing the situation he had gotten himself into.

"I beg your pardon?" She inquired haughtily.

"Well…what he meant to say was…um, that that color brings out your br….brown eyes! Yeah, that's it, your brown eyes! They're looking better than ever!" Harry intervened.

"Um, thanks Harry….?"

She turned around, shaking her head. As soon as the coast was clear, Ron mumbled, "Nice save mate. Merlin knows what kind of hexes she's been learning this summer."

"Anytime. Knew you'd do the same for me."

A couple of minutes later, they were sitting in their comfortable compartment eating candy. They were telling stories from their holiday, when Harry popped the question.

"So, who is Head Girl this year?"

"Honesty" Ron said, "Do you really need to ask?"

They both looked over to Hermione who was smiling smugly

"Yup, its me! I did it! I can't believe it! I am head girl!" She said with glee

"Well done Herms!" Harry said, smiling, although, he was hiding his worry over who was to be head boy, because, as the students know, the teachers were known to make some pretty wacky decisions.

His worst suspicions were soon confirmed, when the door was flung open unceremoniously by a very disgruntled Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mudblood and her two friends Wonder boy and the Weasel"

"Back off ferret" Harry said angrily, getting up to defend his ego.

"That's the thing about you wonder boy. You cant go anywhere without your two friends. They are like a wonder bra. Always there to support you because it is so blatantly obvious that you cant hold yourself up. And you know what annoys me? They are so full of padding that they make you seem bigger then you actually are"

"That's funny Malfoy, why do you know so much about Wonder bras?" Ron said smugly, proud that he had intelligent input in this not-so-intelligent conversation.

"Because I am an expert in un-hooking them. Of course, a poor boy like you wouldn't know, because nobody likes a boy that cant even pay for a good shag"

Ron sat down, dejected. When Hermione came to his rescue.

"Yeah, that's the only way you can get any action, its only thing your moneys good for"

"Mudblood" Draco sneered, "At least I get action"

She lifted her hand so slap him, when his quick, seeker reflexes got the better of her.

"Now, now mudblood, lets not be hasty. I know you are dying to touch me…" He then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "But maybe we could find a more private place, such as…our common room?"


	3. Sharing is NOT Caring

Chapter 3: Sharing is NOT Caring

"If you so eagerly wanted to know why I am here, mudblood, it is because, due to circumstances, you must join me the Heads' compartment. And, if you don't, (I hear the result is) your badge may be taken away, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Hermione shivered in fear. She knew that being Head Girl would have its difficulties, but she never had any idea that it would be THIS hard. Especially, dealing with HIM.

_Can you imagine? Sharing a room with that boring, brainless beast! Although…it could have its perks…wait, what am I thinking! This is ferret we are talking about! He is beneath me, the same ferret that has been torturing me for years. But…did you see those abs! Dear MERLIN. He doesn't look like the old Dra-Malfoy. But what does it matter, he never will change. Ferrets never change. _

She bowed her head and obediently followed Draco, and was out the door before Harry could call out, "Herms!"

_This isn't going to be the first time she's following me to a private room_ Draco thought to himself. _This is going to be a GREAT year. Sharing a common room, and a bathroom with her (that's the one thing that old bat got right). She has changed; I will give her that she has really grown into herself this summer. Those pink lips, those boobs that arse! And Merlin, I got a good feel when I pulled her up against me. I don't care what the Slytherins' say; I am going to have her…in more ways then one! _

As they were walking down the corridor, many people looked. It wasn't everyday that a mudblood and a pure-blood were walking together. Then again, it was foreseen (by a very eager Professor. Trelawney) that this years, things would change.

He opened the door for her, "After you". She gave him an evil glance and he sighed. "yes, Granger, I was brought up with manners, you may not believe it, but in my house, I would be beaten if a lady wasn't first"

She sat down on her opposite seat to him and looked out the window.

"So what do you have planned for this year, Granger, how are you going to change this dump of a school?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because, you are Head Girl, and I, being Head Boy…well, work it out genius"

"I would prefer if we didn't talk, because, as we both know we will be ripping each other to shreds by the end of it"

"Well Granger, if you wanted to know, I thought maybe this year we could have a Halloween Ball"

She looked up, and gave his a quizzical look

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes. It gives me a chance to look better then I normally look. And its not as if I don't look stunning already"

He began studying his nails, pretending he didn't care about their conversation. Although, he couldn't help constantly glancing over in her direction.

Hermione then looked up and said, "We are getting near the school, we better get changed".

The students started filing off the train. And Hermione eagerly followed suit. She called out, "Malfoy, we have to share a carriage, get a move along!" He loved her when she raised her voice when calling his name…and he couldn't wait until she would be calling out his first.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot Granger, ill be there in a moment"

Draco was a bit sidetracked by a cute Ravenclaw

"Hello, my dear" Kissing her hand… "Call me Draco. Feel free to give me a call anytime…you are in need…of some, help"

The girl giggled, and then, Draco realized that he was being pulled in another direction. He whipped his head around to see Hermione dragging him.

"Honestly Malfoy, we have places to be, you don't have time to flirt with anything on legs"

"Why Granger, you jealous?"

She snorted at his remark. And he thought he heard a faint, "you wish".

She got into the Heads carriage first, and then closed the door on him, leaving him frustrated and angry. _How dare she! Although, what those steps made her arse do…ahhh, life is good…_

He then opened the door and got in.

"What was that for Mudblood?"

"Just for being you"

_She is going to be tough to break in_ he thought to himself.

The carriage started to move, and, the road wasn't very smooth either. She started bumping around, while, Draco, much stronger (and heavier) then her managed to stay still. Suddenly, the carriage jolted and she fell into his lap.

"Well Granger, I never knew you were this eager"

"As if Malfoy"

"Then what are you still doing on my lap?"

Just then, a burst of light filled the carriage, and who should be standing in the doorway, but Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They stood appalled at the sight before them and gave each other sideward glances.

"Chem, Chem" McGonagall said.

And Hermione looked and saw the two professors. She jumped higher then Draco flew in 4th year as a Ferret. Red faced with humiliation, she sullenly stalked out of the carriage. Followed closely by Draco.

(A/N: Well, Chapter 3 is finally up, tell us what you think! We love reviews, so the more we get, the faster we update! REVIEW, coz you know you want to…)


	4. As Cold As Ice

Chapter four: As Cold as Ice

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter and friends/enemies/acquaintances. We only own the plot J

Authors Note: Hey, thank you to our so far reviewers. It means a lot of us. This chapter is going to start with Draco's POV (although it's not done in first person…). Please review! Thank you! P1 & P2 

Chapter 4: As Cold as Ice

When anybody says the word 'chocolate', everybody's face with immediately light up. This is because, everybody likes chocolate, there is no question about that. Chocolate is sweet, tantalising and always leaves you hungry for more. Although, when somebody says the word 'ice'…well, lets just say there isn't a que lining up for it. Ice is hard, blank and more importantly, cold.

Her eyes were chocolate and his were ice. And lets' face it, chocolate and ice never mixed well together. She was warm, sweet and sincere. Her smile would brighten up the room. He was withdrawn, cold and repressed, and he didn't even have a smile. He had a sneer, a smirk. Chocolate didn't smirk.

Ice was everything chocolate was not. Ice was full of malice, hate, spite, cruelty and sadness. He was stone. People would come…although his true personality would never come out.

He hated her for being true to herself, loyal to her friends and generally happy. So, of course, he went out of his way and made a habit of trying to ruin her life.

He knew his sexual implications towards her made her angry and scared. He knew it frustrated her because it was something her precious books couldn't help her with. And more importantly, it was something she couldn't tell Potty or Weasel. And, he knew that she hated that.

He loved how he would make her angry; he loved it how her face would scrunch up in frustration. And it was true; he DID do everything just to spite her – as long as he got a reaction.

He loved to make her angry, because it gave him a feeling of power. He loved being stronger then her, for, there was only so long she could keep up her mental barriers. She couldn't let him get into her mind, because it would terrorise her, she wouldn't get any sleep, and then she wouldn't get her grades that she so desperately wanted.

She pretended to be strong, although, they both knew that deep down inside, his every attacking comment made her want to break into a million pieces. Every time that he insulted her, one of her blocks of chocolate would fall off. And at the rate he was going, it was highly likely that she would be left, empty. 

Stupid, bloody, fucking ferret she thought to herself while walking up with stairs to get into her haven, Hogwarts. Although, she wasn't sure that this year Hogwarts would be her sanctuary any more, because, Ferret is there to disturb her serenity. She knew that this year would be one big screw-up if she didn't take control of the situation as soon as possible. So, she decided, that as soon as she and Draco are in the common room, she will try to make peace with him, and if that fails…well, let's just say that Hermione is good as avoiding people.

"Please give a round of applause for a new Head Girl and Head Boy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" The never-greying Professor Dumbeldore called out. There was a hammering applause from around the whole school. Hermione smiled to herself, feeling so happy that she finally got what she secretly always wanted – acceptance.

She looked up, and the first thing she saw were two steel grey orbs of ice. She felt a chill go through them as she stared into them, and instinctively started to glare. But then her plan came to mind again, and she smiled at him. In response, he gave her the finger, followed up by a smirk. Well, Rome wasn't built in a day, this would definitely have to be worked on.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, and soon a voice (that sounded suspiciously like Prof. McGonagalls) was telling her to follow so that she could be shown the Head's rooms.

Hermione was very excited at this prospect, as she had heard that the Head's rooms were the most spacious and comfortable in the whole castle, so she eagerly jumped up from her seat and followed.

Draco's POV

He watched her from his seat, now the mudblood is trying to be friends with me, eh? As if! In response to her warm smile, he (of course) flashed her the finger. He then resumed his meal, satisfied that he had enraged her furthermore.  
He then saw McGonagall walk to her and tell her to follow her. She then motioned to Draco to follow suit. (Which he did, grudgingly).

He left the great hall only to see a sight that enraged him even more. Granger's arse. Dammit all to hell! Disappearing around the corner. I wonder if I can jerk off in less than 10 seconds? Realising his time constraints, he came back into view only to find two women, tapping their feet with very agitated looks on their faces'. 

"Move it along Malfoy, we don't have till Christmas"\

"Shove it Granger"

"Where…and what?"

McGonagall interrupted

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Please, this is not a good example for the first years. Now, if you will please follow me to your Head Dormitories"

Stupid Old Bat He thought to himself. She obviously hasn't been laid since Snape washed his hair.

Suddenly, he realised, they were in front of a painting of a mermaid.

"Want me to help you get all wet, baby?" Draco smirked.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you refrain from using such profanities? The password is Octopus's Garden. (A/N: Yes, we are aware we are obsessed with the Beatles…although, Draco is still the one that owns our hearts…) Please, behave yourselves and try to be civilised to each other!" 

End Of Draco's POV  
Civilised, civilised, that Ferret doesn't even know the meaning of the word! Hermione thought enraged

Civilised? I would rather be civil to a Hippogriff then to that beast! Draco thought to himself…smirking, as usual.

"Octopus's Garden" They said in unison, and what they saw would make their year so much more better…


	5. Heat in the Heads Dorms

**A/N: Hey, we are back with chapter five! We have cliché's coming out of our nostrils in this fanfic…any more suggestions (clichés)? We would love to know what you think! Xoxo.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Draco, Herms, Harry and so on and so forth.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Heat in the Heads Dorms

The door swung open and Draco and Hermione were faced with what was rumoured to be the most lavish room in the whole of Hogwarts. And, the rumours were correct. On the one side of the room was a fire place, surrounded by a large green couch with gold pillows and two comfortable looking chairs that were coloured silver and crimson. On the other side of the room were many bookshelves. When Hermione saw this, she squealed with delight. At the back of the room were two staircases on each side of the room which were (obviously) leading up the bedrooms and the bathroom. Draco took the left staircase and Hermione took the right.

At the top of the stairs, Hermione saw a door made of shiny, thick wood and on the door was a large gold 'H'. She smiled and opened the door. Inside she saw more then she had ever hoped for. On the one side of the room was a very lavish four poster, king sized red and gold bed with drapes hanging off of it. On the other side of the room, was a desk, a vanity table with a mirror and a closest (when which she opened already had her clothes in it). She jumped up and down with absolute glee. _Maybe this year won't be so bad after all…_she thought to herself.

She then noticed a door on the left hand side of the room. She walked towards it, opened it, and saw the most beautiful bathroom she had ever seen in her life. It had white and black tiles, a basin and mirror on either side of the room, a pair of toilets, two showers, and in the centre of the room was the largest bath she had ever seen. It put the prefects' bath to shame. Around the outline of the bath were hundreds of jewelled taps that, when opened, poured out different scented bubbles, waters and creams.

Draco then walked out of his room, to see Hermione fiddle with the taps.

"Typical mudblood. We purebloods are used to this sort of lavish environment"

"Sod off Malfoy, I was enjoying myself until you got here"

"I wont leave, so we can both enjoy ourselves even more" he winked at her and she shuddered with disgust.

"Look Malfoy, can we at least be civil to each other this year, I want to graduate with my sanity thank you"

"Cant we be…more then civil perhaps…?"

"Malfoy, we both know what you're getting at here…and how does no sound?" She said sweetly.

He then started slithering towards her, and little did she know, that more she backed away, the more it turned him on.

"Come now…Hermione"

At the sound of her name rolling off the tip of his tongue, all she could do was melt. But when she started to feel his arms snaking around his waste, she was suddenly brought back to reality with a cold force making her realise what she was about to do.

"Get off me! Get off!" Hermione started to screech.

"Get off to you? Trust me, I will be doing that" He said with a wink.

_What have I gotten myself into _she thought to herself. And with one final push she ran into the other room, slammed the door and fell to the floor with her face in her hands. _What in Merlin's name did I do to deserve this? _

While in the other room, Draco was walking around in circles, giddy with anticipation of the year to come. _Hermione in the sack…mudbloods have to be good for something _he thought to himself. _I'll just wait till she comes out of hiding and then I'll pounce on her. She'll never be looked upon as a goody two shoes ever again_.

Later in the evening, Hermione was in her room, rummaging through her bags to find her toiletries. After getting her shampoo, conditioner and facial wash, she stalked through her door into the bathroom. After checking that both doors were locked, she started fiddling with the many faucets on the side of the tub. She was delighted as she saw the steam and bubbles rising up into the air. She breathed in the scent of honey, camomile and strawberry.

After removing her clothing, she slipped into the enormous bathtub. She was so emersed in the pleasure of some peace and quite, she didn't hear the door unlocking and Malfoy slipping in.

It was only when she felt a hand gripping her wrist and full her underwater was when she realised that Malfoy was in her presence, and he was up to no good.

"Care for some fun in the tub Granger?"


	6. Swimming the warm waters

A/N: Hello All, and now for our long awaited Chapter six. We are very sorry about the wait…P2 was away! And now that she is back, we can get down to 'business'. Thank you very much for all your reviews, it means a lot to us!

**Xoxo P1 and P2**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter, we would have more money then the queen, therefore, we would be out shopping. I think that proves our point.**

Chapter Six: Swimming the warm waters

She was not given a chance to reply, as she was immediately slammed against the side of the tub and was instantly caught in a passionate liplock with none other than the devil himself. She started to squirm in his grasp, but the slipperiness of their skin prevented any means of escape.

"Stop squirming Granger and it will be better for the both of us"

"There will be no _us _Malfoy"

"Well Granger, all I can say to that is that if you cannot refer to two people in a tub, naked, gripping each other with passion, then what, pray tell, is _us?" _ He inquired.

"_Us_, Malfoy, refers to you, getting out of the tub, going into your room, and then plotting up ways to try and kill me. While I lay here, enjoying this luxurious bath, of which you are uninvited. So, how does that sound like us?"

"Granger, Granger, Granger," he said patronizingly. "Will you ever lose your virginity?"

"WHAT!" she sputtered. "huh….how….wha…At least I haven't done it so many times that my virginity probably wasn't there in the first place!"

He smirked.

"Granger, or should I say, _Hermvirgin_, there's no crime in giving yourself over to absolute pleasure."

"Okay Malfoy, somebody's been watching too many muggle movies."

He closed his arms around her tightly, bringing her closer to him, and dipped his head to whisper in her ear, "_swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh…"_

She shivered involuntarily, not believing how close they actually were. Then the reality of the situation hit her.

"Malfoy," she sneered, "I wouldn't swim any waters with you for company. I would probably drown"

"Yeah, and ill give you the venom of a sea-snake," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Malfoy, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole"

"Yes, but ill touch you with mine"

And at that precise moment, he did. She gasped, shocked at his actions. Never, in her entire life, had she imagined Draco Malfoy to be in a bathtub, naked, with her.

"This isn't right," She whispered

"Tell me Granger, what about this is wrong?"

"Get off of me Malfoy," she said, now struggling even more against his grip.

"C'mon Granger, we both know you want to"

"There is a difference between what _I _want, and what _you _want Malfoy"

"This isn't a question of want mudblood, this is a question of need"

"Alright, but what I need, is for you to get away from me"

"What, afraid you'll enjoy it?"

"No, I'm afraid I might catch AIDS"

She suddenly pushed him off her, and started swimming to the other end of the tub. When she got up there, she curled up and glared. _Huh, where is he?_

She suddenly felt him pulling her underwater. She gasped for air, when his lips were suddenly on top of hers.

"See Granger, you are in quite the predicament. Either, you get out the tub and I see you naked – which, might I add, will add more fuel to my ever-growing fire. Or, I simply have my way with you in the tub. Either way, I'm still going to be getting what I want." He smirked at her, knowing that whatever option she chose, he still got to see (and feel) her luscious body.

She ran through the options in her head, weighing out the pros and cons. Hang on, there were no pros! Argh! She panicked, what would Ginny do? Most likely launch herself straight at him. Well, that helped a lot.

So, she did what she had to.

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy" she said, while splashing a lot of water into his eyes.

"GLADLY!"

And by the time he had finished the word, he had realized she was safely in her room with her door locked.

"I'll get her. No matter what. Whether it be on land, or at sea, I'm still a snake. And this snake _always _gets his prey"

A/N: We were terrified of writing this chapter, so reviews would be much appreciated!


	7. Painful Potions Master

**A/N: Yes everybody, we are back. This is our newest long awaited chapter. We would just like to say thank you so much to everyone for their fantabulous support that really helped us. Well, here it is and please review that will just make us write the next chapter faster!   
xoxo  
P1 and P2**

**Disclaimer: No, we don't own Harry Potter etcetera etcetera **

Chapter Seven: Painful Potions Partner

Due to the proceeds that had occurred in the bathroom yesterday, Hermione Granger was, as you could say, not a very happy camper. Malfoy was taking over her life! She didn't even know how she felt about him now.

Sure, he was still the same prick with an ego the size of the Eiffel tower, shagging girls' left and right, but dear Merlin, she could now see why. There was definitely no denying the fact that he was the proud owner of one of the most gorgeous bodies she had ever seen.

She started debating in her mind the possibilities of herself and Malfoy ever getting together… whoever said a girl couldn't dream? _Especially about a guy with the physique of a Greek God, mmm _she thought to herself

After a few moments of internal arguing about whether or not it was right to daydream about her worst enemy, the object of her thoughts burst into her room with, you guessed it, a smirk plastered right on his pale, pointy featured face. Alarm bells went off in Hermione's head; she really didn't want to deal with this particular ferret right now.

"Morning Granger, have a nice night's sleep? Wait, why am I even bothering to ask? Of course you did, seeing as you had me and my perfect body to occupy your dreams," He said with a wink.

_Of course, ego always comes before everything when it comes to this guy! Talk about self-obsessed_. Hermione thought to herself. She picked up a book and starting casually thumbing through it, not amused or intimidated at all.

"Malfoy," she said calmly. "Get out, now."

"Why, so you can just daydream more about me and my hot body?" he quickly retorted back.

_Does he ever give up? What does he want me to do, shout out to the world how sexy I think he is? That is it. The blonde has crossed the picket fence and entered the funny farm_. At this thought, she stifled a giggle, and returned to the banter at hand.

She lifted her eyes up to his, narrowed them and gave him the deadliest glare the portraits at Hogwarts had ever seen.

"In your dreams Malfoy, in your dreams."

He smirked, apparently now pleased with the direction this conversation was now going.

"Oh but Granger, in my dreams you don't just think about me…." His voice trailed off suggestively

Of course, more sexual innuendo, Malfoy's favorite talking style. She should have known this was what engaging in a conversation with the ferret would lead to.

Her face turned bright red and she went from annoyed to plain furious.

"Malfoy," she hissed, standing up and knocking her chair over in the process, "if you do not remove your sorry ass from this room right now I will be forced to repeat the treatment I gave you in third year, and that is _not_ an idle threat!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't hurt yourself Granger," he said, backing away from her and towards the door.

"I'm going, but you might want to start packing whatever it is you know-it-alls use to study from because breakfast finished 15 minutes ago and," he pulled out his timetable, "would you look out that? We have potions first up!"

He looked up at her with an evil glint in his eye.

"Well, see you then. Have fun dealing with our beloved potions master, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see his _favorite _student running, let's say," he glanced at his watch, "half an hour late?" He chuckled as he left the room, leaving Hermione with a whole mixture of emotions.

_Think about revenge on Malfoy later. Now, just try and make it through Potions alive. _

She quickly gathered all her textbooks and raced down the corridors until she reached the dungeons, completely out of breath. She took some deep calming breaths in and out, and walked through the entrance, bracing herself for the anger sure to come spewing her way any second now.

"I'm glad to see that you have decided to honor us with your presence Miss Granger, 30 points from Gryffindor" a sarcastic drawl was heard from across the room. Hermione looked up to see none other then Professor Snape, feared Potions master and snarky comment maker extraordinaire.

"Will you please take your seat" Hermione started walking towards the back of the classroom to sit with Harry and Ron when Snape's silky voice stopped her. "I didn't say where Miss Granger"

_Oh Merlin no_

"Next to Mr. Malfoy please"

_This can't get any better can it?_

"He shall be your potions partner for the rest of the year"

_Oh, it seems it can _Hermione thought sarcastically

She walked slowly up to Malfoy who, of course had his trademark smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well Granger, it seems you just can't resist me. I knew you would be coming back for more"

"The only person in this room who finds something hard to resist is Snape. He obviously feels the need to make my life harder then necessary"

"Touché Granger, touché"

"Can we just get this over with?"

"I prefer to take is slow…"

"The way I see it, the quicker its over with, the better!"

"Then how can you savor the moment?" Malfoy drawled on. Hermione knew exactly what he was hinting towards, but she wasn't going to fall for his trap.

" Malfoy, I repeat, can we just get this over with?" Hermione snapped

"Well, I'm not really the wham-bam-thank you-ma'am kind of guy but if it's what makes you happy…"

"The potion Malfoy, the potion"

Hermione then started cutting the different ingredients and placing them inside of the cauldron. She was sitting, stirring the potion when suddenly; she felt somebody's hand on her knee. She had no doubt to whose body it belonged to.

"Malfoy, would you care to take your hand off my knee?"

"No, I quite like it there"

Suddenly she felt his hand moving its way up towards its desired destination. His fingers were making small circles up thigh, gently massaging every area possible.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, quickly covering her hand over her mouth realizing what she just did.

"I see your enjoying yourself"

Hermione quickly started trying to swat Malfoy's hand away. After at least ten minutes of battling Malfoy under the table, she finally gave up. Giving into temptation wouldn't hurt her, would it?

Malfoy started edging his way up her thighs. He was right when he said he liked taking it slow. _Painfully slow_ Hermione thought to herself. She suddenly realized that his fingers were right outside the entrance to her heaven.

"Class dismissed!" Snape called out

"I guess we shall have to continue this later" Draco drawled in Hermione's ear.

He left Hermione, stunned. _What have I gotten myself into? _

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Reviews would be greatly desired!  
xoxo**


	8. Knight in Slytherin Armour

**A/N: Thank you so much to everybody's kind reviews, it made us feel so, so special to know that you all like our story! Enjoy this next chapter! We decided to add in Snapie-poo for a bit! (We made him the 'bad guy', sorry, because, other then that, we love him!)  
Xoxo  
P1 and P2**

**Disclaimer: No, we do not own the characters or scene. If we did, we would be shopping!**

Chapter Eight: Knight in Slytherin Armour

Before Hermione had left the classroom, she heard a dark voice call out, "everybody but Miss. Granger".

_Shit_, she thought, _what have I done now? _

Hermione sat back down at her desk watching everyone file out the classroom, she caught some sympathetic glances from the Gryffindors, and some sneers from the Slytherins. After everyone had left, Snape stood up from his desk and started walking towards Hermione. Snape thought they were alone, although, he didn't notice Draco, peering in through a crack in the door.

Draco knew that he shouldn't be watching, and that he should be keeping his nose out of other peoples business. Although, his Slytherin instincts were calling to him.

He watched Snape get up and walk over to Hermione. Hermione looked scared. Being in a classroom with the feared Potions Master was one thing, although, being in a classroom _alone _with the feared potions master was completely different.

"Miss Granger" Snape started. "I have noticed that you still have not gotten the perfect hundred on your test results" he drawled, making his way over to Hermione.

"And" the Professor carried on "I know I way you can get the extra five percent that you so desperately want"

Hermione now had an expression on her face that Draco just couldn't pin down. It was a combination of nervousness, apprehensiveness, fear and most of all, shame. Shame that she was being shunned because she still could only get 95.

Snape started edging dangerously close to Hermione; the smell of fear was suddenly wafting through the air.

"I do not understand Professor" Hermione said, knowing exactly what he said, she just needed to find a way out of the situation.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean Miss Granger"

Hermione was now walking backwards, Snape following her. The next thing Hermione knew, she had her back to the wall. Draco was staring from the door, his heart torn in two. What was he to do? Intervene and break the close bond between him and his godfather, or, see his love interest _(what, where did that come from?) _getting her carnal tressures robbed?

_Ok, what to do…what to do? _Draco thought. _Ok, if I go in there now, Snape will just act normally. I can't tell anyone, because, he isn't necessarily hurting her. If I intervene when he is trying to kiss her, then I can get him caught! Draco my man, you are a genius!_

"Professor, uh…I need to get to my next class"

"I'm sure I couldwrite you a note…"

"No, I uh…"

"Hush, child!" Snape barked.

It was then, suddenly, that Snape crashed his lips unto Hermione's.

_Oh Merlin! What do I do? If I push him off, he will be irate. If not, the whole world will be irate. Either way I'm fucked. Shit!_

Snape pulled away from Hermione and said, "Put more feeling into it woman! For Merlins sake, you are living with Draco Malfoy! You would have thought he would teach you a thing or two!"

Draco still stood at the door, transfixed as he watched the scene fold out before him. He then heard Snape take a stab at him and his delicate ego. It was enough that Snape was sexually abusing Hermione, but then he had to go and twist the knife! Draco watched as Snape crashed his lips back onto Hermione's. And then, he noticed Snape's hand inching up her thigh. He saw Hermione shake and he heard her whimper. Sure, Draco was malicious _and _sadistic, but there are some things he wouldn't stand for. And female abuse was one of them!

Draco stormed in and Snape pulled away from Hermione.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped.

"Get your hands off her you slimy, overgrown bat!" Draco raged.

"Or what, you will get big, bad Lucius to come and get me?" Snape drawled sarcastically, stilled holding onto Hermione.

"No, I'll get Dumbledore!"

"It's your word against mine Draco, who do you think he would believe?"

Draco pulled out his wand. Another thing he couldn't stand, being beaten in a verbal spar.

"Draco, Draco, Draco" Snape started condescendingly "Let me just remind you, my wand is bigger then yours"

Draco smirked. "Yes, that may be the case, but mine has had more use. And besides, my _wand _has made many, many people happy. Now, let go of her, before I get somebody even worse then Dumbledore!"

"And who may that be?"

"Potter"

When Draco said that, Snape instantly released Hermione, pushing her away from him.

"Miss Granger, you are excused" Snape said dismissively before sulking back into his private rooms.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, launching herself onto Draco. Hermione tried to embrace him, although, Draco decided to take a completely different approach.

"Get off me mudblood!" He said, pushing Hermione off of him. The look that Hermione then gave him could even melt Voldemort's heart.

"I…I, I don't understand"

"There is nothing to understand. I would have done that for any woman in need"

And with that Draco swiftly turned on his heel and walked out of the dungeons.

"Wait. Just you wait!" Hermione called, running after him.

"How dare you Malfoy, how _dare _you? First, you basically feel me up every spare second you have, and then you're a complete dick to me, and _then _you save me from the clutches of a giant bat and now you won't even let me thank you? What the fuck is wrong with you? Tell me, Malfoy, how can this possibly hurt your pride?"

Hermione suddenly realised that she was rammed up the wall, by none other then Draco Malfoy.

"You want to know how this hurts my pride, huh mudblood? First, I find I am terribly attracted to you which, goes against everything I believe in. Then, I realise that every time I am near you, I lose everything rational about me. And then, I save you when I should have let you get what you so surely deserved!"

To this, Hermione, for once, was completely speechless. She didn't know what to say. How could she possibly tell him that he had just wounded her in so many ways, that he tore up her heart and ripped it to shreds, that she agreed with everything that he had just said.

"Father, forgive me" He whispered, before they both found themselves passionately kissing against the stone walls of the dungeons. His tongue was probing every wall, every crevice of her mouth, giving both of them what they have wanted for so very long.

"Draco" she murmured, gasping his name in between kisses.

"Get off of me" Draco said, bring Hermione back to reality.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Get off me!"

"How dare you!"

"You are so easy mudblood. Go fuck Weasel or something" And with that, Draco walked away. Away from what he didn't realise, the girl who he spend many, many nights fighting himself over.

**A/N: P1 gets all the credit 4 this chap, P2 only posted it. So….loads of thanks to P1, sorry 4 leaving u 2 do all of this urself! We both promise that the next chap will be full of entertaining anecdotes and lovely little double entandres!**

**Xoxo**

**P1 and P2**


	9. Shower Time

**A/N: Hello all, we are back! Back for round…nine? Thank you so much to all the reviewers, you made us so damn happy! Honestly, this was more then we could ever dream of. We would be throwing a fucking party if we only had 10 reviews!  
Anyway, here is a little chapter that we thought was…necessary. Enjoy it!  
The Walrus'  
ps. Sorry to all the Sevvie fans out there…we really love him as well. And a sorry to all the Sevvie haters, yes, we are cruel for making him do 'evil' things to Hermione. Yes, we are sick and twisted! But you wouldn't be enjoying this half as much if we weren't! ;) **

**Disclaimer: No, we don't own HP etc. **

Chapter Nine: Shower-time

Before Hermione could even register that Draco's tongue was in her mouth, it was out and he was at the other side of the hall walking away from the person that had truly wounded his pride. Not that she intended to, of course. The fact that he had just rescued the insufferable, know-it-all, infuriating, petulant, (and incredibly beautiful), Gryffindor princess made his sick to the stomach. He had just gone and done something that he was brought up to laugh at. He should have enjoyed watching her squirm under the Potion Master's grasp. He _would _have enjoyed it too.

_Shit_ he thought, noticing the tent in his trousers. He quickly ran up the stairs to find the portrait.

"Octopus' Garden" he breathed.

"My, my" The walrus (A/N: does anybody get that?) chimed at Draco "don't we look flustered?"

"Let me in, I have something to attend to!" Draco sneered

"You will come" _I wish _"to learn Mister Malfoy that time will push all that you want further away. You have to take it now Mister Malfoy! Before it's too late!"

"Let me the fuck in!" Draco screamed at the painting

"Yes sir" The walrus said, opening. Draco could have sworn that he heard the walrus sing to itself, "man you've been a naughty boy you let your face grow long".

_Stupid walrus' and their stupid songs. Eggmen? Pah! If I hear that song once more, I am going to tear that painting in two! Now, I need…bedroom. Yes, bedroom!_

Draco couldn't explain all these emotions he had suddenly felt. The idea of watching Hermione squirm under Professor Snape made him harder then he could ever remember before. The sudden idea of Hermione squirming under him made him even harder.

Next thing Draco knew, he was on his bed, stripped of all his clothing (except his lucky green silk boxers, adorned with the Slytherin snake). Draco took himself in his hand and made himself think of all the situations him and Hermione had ever been in. From the bath, to the potions classroom, the hallways. And he fantasised of many more that were yet to come.

He gripped himself harder, and with longer, heavier strokes, he imagined taking Granger's virginity (the best fantasy of them all). He loved the idea of taking her innocence, and claiming her as his own. He brought himself to orgasm, with the image of Hermione in the bathtub burned into his mind.

Draco lay on his bed, panting heavily. _Draco, you disgust me! _He thought to himself. _You just jerked off to that filthy mudblood Granger. What has come of you man? First, you lust after her endlessly, then, you save her from Snape. Then, in return she kisses you and you run off to masturbate? Fuck man, she could have done it for you! What? No! I don't want her touching me! But…_

The idea of Hermione underneath him, panting heavily, screaming his name started him up again.

_Oh, fuck it! _Draco once again took hold of himself and his hands worked on his magic-stick (not his wand).

Moments later, Hermione was stepping through the portrait. _I really don't get it. After all that we have been through, he runs off like that. It's probably because he is afraid. But afraid of what? He's just so insecure. I know its not the mudblood idea; it has to be because he doesn't want to admit that he was wrong all these years – he doesn't want to have any feeling for the girl he believed he hated_.

Hermione's train of analytic thought was promptly ruined by gasps and moaning coming from upstairs.

"Hermione!" she heard someone gasp.

_Draco? _

"Oh, Merlin! Hermione!"

_Draco?_

"**Hermione!**"

_DRACO!_

As soon as Hermione realised what was going on, she ran upstairs to her room. She hated the idea of Draco fantasising about her, but not being able to commit to her.

Suddenly, Draco heard a door slamming.

_Oh shit! Oh mother fucker fuck! She heard me. She must have heard me. I'm screwed. Although…that might make her come to me…what are you thinking man? She wouldn't want you, after all that you've done to her! Although I have noticed the way she looks at me…is it possible? Ha! Anything is possible; we are in Hogwarts for Circe's sake!_

OoOoOoOoOo

Later that evening, Hermione was sitting in her room, Draco's words repeating over and over in her head, "Hermione!" "Oh Merlin! Hermione!" She wasn't sure whether she was imagining it or Draco was doing it as a joke. Or even worse, Draco was jerking off, to an image of her!

_He says one thing, yet does another. How does that work? _Hermione's quizzical mind was working in overdrive when she realised she hadn't showered in 24 hours. _Argh, damn it! I have to shower. He better not come in…**Not that you would mind it**_ a deeper part of her mind butted in. _Shut up!_

Hermione got up and stripped of all her clothing. She opened the door connecting her to the bathroom, walked in and closed it behind her. She walked into the huge shower and turned on the tap. Luckily, the shower provided many different types of shampoo and soaps, so Hermione didn't have to worry about bringing it in with her.

The water was on pretty hot, and the huge room started to steam up.

_The shower is on_ Draco thought in the other room _this is your chance! You both know how bad you both want it. Go get her!_

Hermione was starting to relax in the steaming water, when she realised that the bathroom was completely fogged up. She couldn't see a thing. _It's not like it matters though. He would rather die then join me. _

Although, Hermione didn't realise that she was quite wrong. As she thought this, Draco slipped into the room. Lucky for him, Hermione couldn't hear him (because of the running water), or see him (the steam). Although, she had a strange feeling that there was another living, breathing creature in the room. _You're just being paranoid. _

Draco was on the other side of the room, stripping and tossing his clothes aside. As soon as he was undressed, he sauntered over to the shower. His heart rate quickened and his breath hitched when he saw Hermione's outline in the shower. He had never seen a more erotic thing in his life. He could barely make out Hermione's dark figure through the steam, although he could make out her perfect breasts, perfect bottom, perfect everything.

He got closer and closer, close enough to hear her breathing. Hermione could tell somebody was there, although, should she say something? Or let what was to be done, be done?

He reached out to her, and as soon as his hand made contact with her damp, hot skin, she gasped and turned to see the outline of Draco's face.

"Draco" she whispered, to nobody in particular.

He then reached out with his other hand and placed it on her hip. His other hand moved to her right shoulder.

"Don't you think the joker laughs at us?" Draco whispered and with that, he pulled her towards him and crashed his lips down onto hers. Momentarily letting go of all the anger, fear and erupting passion that was held inside of him for so long.

Breaking their kiss, Draco starting trailing kisses along her jaw-line, down her neck, down her bosom and stopped at her stomach. His tongue moved around her navel while her hand was buried in his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Draco" Hermione whispered again.

"Tell me you want me" Draco said

"I want you" Hermione gasped, feeling his fingers trailing her thighs.

"I know you do" Draco replied, Hermione could basically smell his smirk.

Suddenly, Hermione felt his fingers entering her delicate folds. Hermione had never had the sensation before. Draco easily found the centre of all her pleasure and started rubbing it delicately.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped again, feeling a finger enter her core. Suddenly, the finger started pumping. Hermione felt so many sensations all at once. Fear, confusion, _pleasure_. She felt Draco add in another finger and Hermione found herself moving herself up and down on his two fingers. Suddenly, Hermione felt something new down there. Something, wet, wild and warm. _His tongue! _She then realised that his fingers were replaced by his tongue, swerving rapidly inside her core. Hermione couldn't contain it any longer. She could feel it coming; she knew her end was near. Hermione was soon gasping for breath, feeling her release. The pleasure and water pounding on and through her.

"Draco!" She screamed at her end.

"I thought you would like that"

Suddenly, Hermione realised she was on the floor and Draco was on top of her. All Hermione's old emotions were suddenly arising. Draco was once again trailing kisses all along Hermione's body.

"Wait"

"What?"

"Stop"

"What do you mean, 'stop'?"

"I mean stop"

"What!"

"Please, stop"

The water was still pouring down and suddenly went cold. Another thing became freezing that night, Hermione and Draco's relationship.

Hermione pushed Draco off her and started to run out of the bathroom. When she reached the door, she pulled it open and whispered a barely audible, "sorry".

_She will be sorry! _Draco thought. _She will be sorry…_

**There you go everyone! We are so, so, so sorry about the delay. School has a big hand in this (damn education!). Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Again, P1 gets full credit for this chap, P2 has just become a lazy potato. So there you have it people. P2 is officially a vegetable, and all she can do is beg for your forgiveness, and of course, your reviews.  
xoxo**

**P1 and P2  
**


	10. The Wonderful Anecdotes of Ginny Weasley

**A/N: P2 takes full responsibility of this chapter being so late. Isn't that right P2?  
Yes it is P1.**

**Good. **

**Well, we (mostly P2) would like to apologize for the terrible delay of this chapter. And for sounding like the Bananas in Pyjamas. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Xoxo  
P1 + P2 (who, is alive)**

**Disclaimer: We looked in the mirror this morning, and discovered that we don't really look like JK Rowling…pity.**

Chapter 10: The Wonderful Anecdotes of Ginerva Weasley

"Ginny, dear Merlin Ginny!"

Hermione stood outside of Ginny's door impatiently, wearing an expression of extreme frustration.

Hermione Granger's best friend Ginerva Weasley – formerly known as Ron Weasley's little sister, or Weaslette (to one blond in particular) – was not known by her family name anymore…she was more famous for her particular, as they say, "talents".

As Hermione stood outside her friends door, she had to ponder on who was in Ginny's room now. Could it be the great Harry Potter ("He's not good with his tongue…but his hands!"), or maybe Dean Thomas ("It's a chode. I swear it's a chode!") Or could she have finally gotten her hands on the mysterious and elusive Blaise Zabini? ("I heard he's huge! What I would do to get my hands on him!"). There was only one way to find out. Hermione braced herself, she knew what she was about to see would not be pretty.

Seamus Finnegan.  
_Well, at least it's somebody new _Hermione thought once she walked through the door (after getting over the initial shock).

"Ahhh! My eyes, my eyes!"

"Hermione! What are you doing here! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Haven't you ever heard of locking? And I think a more appropriate question is, what is he doing here?"

"Ah…extra curriculum fun?"

"Err…hi Hermione" Seamus said awkwardly "I'll just be going now…nice catching up Ginny'

"Don't be afraid to call stranger"

After Seamus had left the room, Hermione fixed Ginny with the most venomous glare she could.

"Ahem"

"Ok, I'm not proud of that one…but I was horny!"

_Another fabulous anecdote from Ginny Weasley. _

"Gin, learn to lock the door, please god, for the sake of all mankind"

"Honey, if a _man _walked in here, he wouldn't want to shield his eyes"

"Well notify me once I get my sex change"

"You as a man…that could work…"

"Ginny!"

"Jokes, jokes! Now, what is that you need?"

"I have a problem"

"_You _have a problem? You're shacking up with Draco Malfoy! You don't have a problem at all!"

"But that's just the problem…I got into some…situations…"

"You lost your virginity didn't you…thank you Circe…I thought the day would never come…I was starting to think it would grow so thick a guy couldn't break though – "

"Ginny, I haven't done that yet. And most definitely not with him!"

"Then what? Is Ron hitting on you again? Cause I will castrate him if he touches you again…"

"No, Ron's fine. It's just…we were…I was…shower and he…and we…and tongue…hands…everywhere…"

"For the smartest witch of the age, you really need to learn how to form proper sentences. Now, let's try it again Hermione. Small words, less thoughts"

"Ok, I was in the shower, and he came in, and I didn't realise he had. So, he slipped into the shower and we started uh…you know…"

"No, I don't"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Of course I do, but I have such a hard time trying to get you to say penis! I want you to…broaden your vocabulary"

"Argh! Anyway, we started…kissing, and he uh…felt me up…and then he…gave me head, kind of. I think. There was a tongue, that classifies as head right?"

"Or oral sex, or blowjob, drinking from the furry mug, carpet munching…"

"Don't get carried away Gin"

"But he gave you head! This is…hallelujah! Was he good? Eh, eh?"

"Take a wild stab in the dark" Hermione said sardonically.

"Wow. Good for you! But wait…where does the problem come in?"

"We were about to do it…"

"And?"

"And well…we…I…uh…"

Hermione then mumbled some incoherent words under her breath that Ginny couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, but would you like to enunciate your words properly this time? I don't have my hearing aid today"

"I walked out"

"Excuse me?"

"I WALKED OUT ON HIM!" Hermione screamed at the top of her voice.

"Trust me, I heard you the first time. It was the believe part that didn't really sink in. So you walked out on him did you? Haven't you learnt a thing from my past teachings? And babblings about penis'? Young apprentice…you have much to learn"

They were silent for a while, Hermione out of embarrassment and Ginny out of initial shock.

"YOU TURNED DOWN THE SLYTHERIN SEX GOD! WHAT IN MERLIN'S GOOD NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Louder Gin, I don't think they heard you in URUGUAY!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry! It's just…he was…and you…shower…and…you…you…dunderhead!"

"I know I know…I don't know why I did it! Ginny, what should I do now? What can I do now? Help me Ginny, **help me**!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan"

"Oh god, the impish grin…it's the apocalypse"

"Ok, here's what you have to do"

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Ginny then spent the rest of the evening in Ginny's room, in deep conversation. Plotting the way Hermione was going to ("Try" Ginny added in) seduce Draco Malfoy. And…succeed. By the end of the evening, there was a list of things that Hermione must accomplish by the end of the month. But the main objective of her mission: lure him in and push him away until he totally caves in with wanting and desire!

OoOoOoOoO

On the other side of the castle, there were also two ("Beautiful" another anecdote by Ginny) young men discussing two very lovely Gryffindor queens.

**A/N: You know the drill! **


	11. Fantasies of Blaise

**A/N: Hello one and all. For once in our lives, we have not taken a month to update. We, in fact, took less than a week so I think I speak for both P2 and myself when I say we are very proud of ourselves. We dedicate this chapter to all those Ginny/Blaise shippers. We think they are quite cute together, so enjoy!**

Disclaimer: We tried to get into a club last night using an ID with a picture of JK Rowling on it. The door-bitch wouldn't let us in. We are sure you can all draw your own conclusions from that.

Chapter 11: Fantasies of Blaise 

"So then, she straddled me, and started kissing the side of my neck. It was the most amazing sensation I had ever had, and it was right under Snape's oversized nose. And then she – "

"I don't want to hear your dreams of Weaselette anymore Blaise. I have a problem, Blaise, a problem. I got rejected. Rejected by a female, Blaise, rejected! And do you want to hear the punch line? Do you? I want her. Really, really want her. Do you see this hard-on Blaise? Do you? Do you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just finding it a bit hard at this moment, being quite preoccupied with my own…"

"Aren't you even the least bit curious as to who she is?"

"If it's not that gorgeous, red-headed ball of fire then to put it frankly Draco…I don't give a flying fuck."

"Granger, Blaise. Granger."

"Grange-who?"

"Granger, Hermione. Hermione Granger. Granger Hermione Granger. Blaise, Blaise, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Huh? Do you think she's a red head down…there?"

"Blaise! Focus man, focus! I'm trying to have a conversation with you about the girl that rejected me! This just doesn't happen to Malfoys' Blaise, and I should know, I've studied the whole family history! And to top it all off, she is my mudblooded arch-enemy! A little bit of help would be very nice right now."

"Alright, alright. Wait….isn't she best friends with Ginny? Do you think you could get her to set us up?"

"Merlin Blaise, have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"No."

"Okay, okay, so, what do I do?" Draco said, striding over to the cupboard and taking out a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky and placing it on the table in front of them.

"Mind if I drink straight from the bottle?" he inquired. "As the muggles say, 'Desperate times call for desperate measures'. O Merlin, I'm even getting sucked into her culture." He groaned, cursing under his breath, and without waiting for an answer took a sudden swig from the bottle.

Blaise sighed. "Draco my man, if you want to get this girl, you gotta play by her rules. You do realize that she's gonna do bit by bit with you, push you away, then pull you in for more. It's the way a female works, they are carnivorous creatures you know. What you gotta do, is watch her every move. Figure out her daily routines, and learn when she will usually be and where. In other words, be the very definition of a stalker. You're a natural predator Draco, you know what to do. And then, when she leasts expects it, you – "

"Pounce?"

"Bingo. What you've gotta do, is seduce her. Turn her on until she explodes from all the sexual tension growing inside of her till she thinks of you every night while lying in her bed, daydreams about you during potions. Pretty soon, she'll become utterly obsessed with you. The game of cat and mouse Draco. You see, lust is like a tango. You take one step forward, she'll take one step back. And eventually she'll be the one going forward instead of back. Soon enough Draco, she'll jump on top of you. It may be in the great hall, charms, transfiguration, potions, what will it matter? She won't be able to contain herself any longer. And that, my friend, is how you will get Hermione Granger."

"Blaise, that has to be the best plan you've come up with yet. You did come up with it, right?"

"Come up with what?"

"You know, your whole little plan, or maybe not so little. You were full on ranting just a few moments ago!"

"Um, Draco, may I be excused? I have an arrangement with a few pictures in my bedroom, and to put it nicely…you're scaring me a bit."

"Pictures? Please, please don't tell me they are of the youngest of the Weasley clan. Blaise, that is just disturbing."

"No more than you and you're episode of rejection." And with a few long strides, Blaise was out of the room, leaving Draco with a bottle half full of Firewhiskey, and a few disturbing images in his already disturbed mind.

"Here's to you, Granger."

**A/N: We know it's short, but isn't it worth it while you wait for the next chapter? And we all know what kind of things will be happening in the next chapter…**


	12. And So It Begins

**A/N: O lord, we have been so thankful to the reviewers… there were just so many…it was such a beautiful sight…anyway, here is the newest instalment, and we hope that you enjoy reading this…**

**P1 and P2**

**Disclaimer: We remember the day we told the world our true identity…they let us out of an institution a few years later…**

Chapter Twelve: And so it begins…

"Argh…my head" Draco Malfoy grumbled, pulling himself up from the heads' common room floor, remembering his conversation with none other then Blaise Zabini the night beforehand. He remembered what they discussed…lure her in, push her away, lure her in and push her away till she finally snaps and gives herself over to him, letting him have all.

Yes, my dear Hermione, this shall be a very interesting next couple of months… 

Upstairs, a very different person was preparing for her day. She too, had a conversation with her best friend, the fiery Ginny Weasley. She was to seduce Draco Malfoy, and she even had a list to prove it. She looked at the first item on the list:

**Be totally indifferent to him – he _does not _exist! **

She looked at herself in the mirror, and she had to hand it to herself, she looked good. As it was a Saturday, she could wear casual clothing. She wore a dark denim straight mini skirt and a red halter-top. She didn't look slutty, she just looked like the kind of girl that you would want to know. Her hair was still its tailbone length, in definitive waves, flowing down her back, creating her ever-glowing angel effect. She wore little makeup, just some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, she didn't need much more. She had natural beauty.

Hermione opened up her door and walked out of her room with ultimate grace. She started walking down the stairs when she heard some mumbling. _Draco_.

"Stupid fire whisky, stupid mudblood, stupid Blaise, fuck it my head hurts"

She continued walking down the stairs to see Draco lying on the floor, with his hair messed up and his clothes all crumpled. Even in his dishevelled state, he looked damn sexy. Hermione would have given herself to him right away, if it weren't for 'the plan'. _Okay girl, stay cool, you can do this! _

As she walked off the stairs, Draco lifted up his head to see what looked like an angel descending from heaven. _Whatever Blaise told me to do, it had not prepared me for this…_He thought, taking in her stunning appearance.

"Well, well, well…look at who finally has come out of her room?" Draco managed to say, even in his hung-over state, he still could insult her every fibre.

Hermione didn't even look at him. She walked straight past him, as if he didn't exist.

_What the fuck? _Draco thought. _Usually she would walk over here and slap me, or tell me to fuck Pansy or something…she's been planning something. Probably with Weaslette. I will not let her beat me at my own game! _

He watcher her arse sway out of the portrait door, his subconscious realising that this plan of his meant nothing at all, and it wont make her have the feelings that he had for her have for him. _It doesn't matter, Malfoy's always win!_

_You go girl! _Hermione thought after she walked out of the door, doing a little victory dance in the middle of the hallway. _If he believes Malfoy's always win, he is surely mistaken…_

Later on in Hogsmeade… 

"Hermione, come and grab a seat!"

Hermione looked in the direction of the voice. Although she couldn't see a face because of all the people milling around her, the messy raven hair gave it away. She started making her way along to the table and sat down.

"Hey Gin, Ron, Harry."

Both Ron and Harry nodded in acknowledgement at her, while Ginny continued staring into space. Hermione waved a hand in front of Ginny's face.

"Gin, Gin? Hello? Anybody in there?"

"Shh. Man candy, 12 o'clock," Ginny muttered. She then smiled in what seemed like a random direction to Hermione. After a few moments of this, she seemed to return back to the world with, "I think he likes my skirt!"

Upon hearing that sentence, Ron immediately leapt into 'overprotective big brother' mode.

"Who? Who likes your skirt? Speaking of it, didn't that scrap of material once reach your knees?"

"I'm not eleven anymore Ronald, you don't have to watch my every move. In fact, you have no right."

"I don't want you gallivanting off into the night like some…some…. some scarlet woman!"

"Well, too late. You sure have missed the opportunity to stop me…countless times." Ginny sat back in her chair, arms crossed and with a smug smirk on her face.

Ron's face started to turn purple, but before he could explode, Ginny quickly looked at her watch, and with an impish grin announced, "Sorry, gotta go, have a dat- I mean, appointment to go to! See you later!"

"What _kind_ of appointment? You mean like a medical appointment? Like an annual health inspection?"

"Uh…yeah….an inspection…a very _thorough_ inspection…" And without another word, she dashed out of the establishment and into the street.

Sensing a lecture from Ron coming on, Hermione quickly stood up and said, "I'm just going to look at some books. See you back at school."

Harry looked up at her, his eyes pleading, _Don't leave me. Please don't leave me here with him. Not now._

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with? Need help choosing books?" He said out loud.

She stared right back at him, a most un-Hermione-ish smirk upon her face. "Not right now, unless you're interested in muggle romances?"

Judging from the horror stricken look on his face, she took it as a no, and flounced out into the street in the direction of Flourish and Blotts, leaving a furious Ron and terrified Harry behind.

She walked along the street, looking in on Fred and George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes ("Say Herms, fancy a Giggling Gingerbread? No? Well maybe our special of the day then, a Choking Chocolate? They're amazingly realistic, and now you can get them in packs of 12 for just 2 sickles!").

Wandering on, she finally reached her destination and immediately retreated to the back of the shop, where she knew all of her favourite books were. Her personal motto was, after all, "the dustier, the better." She searched through all the stacks until she found the perfect – well, in her opinion it was – book.

With this, Snape will never be able to stop me from getting 100 on any Potions' tests again! I will be…unstoppable! She thought gleefully, looking down at the newest edition of Potions: A history. Hermione immediately started to read it, soon becoming so engrossed in the book that she just stayed there, leaning against the bookshelf, drinking in every word. 

A few minutes later, she felt something creeping up her neck. She absentmindedly lifted up a hand to swat it away, but instead of hitting an insect of some sort, it landed on another hand. A strong, masculine hand.

_Huh? _She thought.

The other figure, whoever it was, drew closer until her back was up against his chest.

"Hello Granger. What a pleasant surprise."

_Malfoy _she thought, knowing instinctively who the voice belonged to.

"Do _not_ touch me Malfoy"

"But, I know you love it…so why stop?"

"Malfoy, when did I ever tell you that I enjoy you putting the hands that have touched the Slytherin sluts, touching me?"

"Well Granger, you never really verbalised it, but, by those little whimpering noise that you usually make…"

Hermione then stood up, looking him straight in the eye.

"Listen, you bastard, leave me alone!"

She then turned around and started to walk away. _Great, the plan is ruined!_ Suddenly, she felt the strong hand on her shoulder once again. She then felt that odd pulling sensation from her belly-button. _As if I were being apparated…oh Merlin! _

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she found herself _this keeps getting better…outside the shrieking shack_.

"Let go of me!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione" He started, taking slow steps towards her, her taking a step back each time to match his own. "I know you want me Granger, you always have"

Hermione then felt her back against something hard. _Shit, a tree_ she thought to herself. _I'm trapped! _She then noticed his face very close to her own, smelling his strong cologne.

"Malfoy" She breathed, "let me go, please". She softly uttered.

"But, I don't want to" He replied.

Suddenly, Hermione felt his soft, warm mouth upon her own. He broke away, and looked her in the eye. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted her consent.

"Yes" She uttered and then, she felt his mouth upon her own once again.

She felt him sucking on his bottom lip, as if asking permission to let his tongue enter her mouth.

She opened her mouth, only to receive his soft tongue entering her mouth. She whimpered in satisfaction, only to have him grunt in approval in response. Not so suddenly, she felt his strong hands come off her hips and wind their way up to her breasts, to only begin massaging.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled.

"Lets take this back to our rooms" He ended, and apparated them away.

**A/N: There, something for you all to look forward to!**


End file.
